In view of the current motherboard manufacturers in the market, the motherboard products are gradually designed towards high specification, high efficiency and low cost. Therefore, reducing the size of the motherboard has become the trend in the current motherboard market. The amount of the memory module slots is reduced from four slots to only two slots in the newer motherboards, which have become the mainstream products.
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the front structural view of a memory of prior art. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional memory 1 has 8 integrated circuit (IC) chips 11 disposed on a circuit board 10, or even each has 8 IC chips 11 on both side of the circuit board 10, in which the total amount of the IC chips 11 becomes 16, and the conventional memory 1 is so called a double-sided memory.
Since the above mainstream motherboards are all configured with two memory module slots, and the maximum amount of IC chips 11 that can be used in single one memory module slot is still limited to 16 under current technology, it is almost impossible to further expand under the definition of old memory specifications. There exists at least one-time difference of the IC chips that can be used between the motherboards having two memory module slots and the motherboards having four memory module slots.
Therefore, there is a need of providing an improved double data rate memory distinct from the prior art in order to solve the above drawbacks.